


Video-calls and Weekly Challenges

by Setsuna24



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Junjou Romantica, Okane ga Nai, Pet Oshigotochuu, Totally Captivated
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami comes home early one day and finds Akihito engaged in a video-call with several other young men to discover they have been challenging each other and having fun at his and other people's expense</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the recognizable characters in this fic.
> 
> Thanks to Ashida for betaing.

It was Friday night at about one thirty in the morning when he arrived at his building. Asami came home an hour and a half before he usually did. His day at work had felt like it went on forever and when he finally had had enough, he pushed the rest of his responsibilities at Kirishima and left the his office at Sion. He was the boss and so he did not feel bad about pushing his work onto someone else.

All he wanted was to take a warm shower, have a nice meal and devour his sex kitten, not necessarily in that order. On his way up the elevator he surmised that perhaps he was not spending enough time with Akihito, he had been busy lately and maybe that was why things had gotten strange for the past five weeks.

Thinking back, Akihito's behavior as of late was just plain weird; one day he was cold and acted like he was not there, completely ignoring him, and the next day he was hot as a blazing inferno as if seducing him on purpose. One day he would make a feast for dinner and wait up for him, while the next he had left a wrapped cold sandwich on the table and was already in a deep sleep.

One day this week Takaba even cooked every single dish of their dinner absolutely salty and looked at him straight to the eyes with a smile on his face like he had just presented him with the Greek gods Ambrosia and expected nothing but the highest of praises. Pretending that the food was edible and fighting the impulse to spit it out proved to be too much, and he eventually ended up excusing himself from the table with the excuse that he was not that hungry.

Every week was something different and it was more than confusing, not that he minded yesterday when Akihito had decided to handcuff him to the bed and ride him for hours – that he would indulge the young man with – or when after letting him free of the cuffs, Akihito refused to let him out of the bed and was more solicitous to their endeavors than ever before. What caught his attention about it was the fact that the blonde kept looking at the clock as if he was keeping track of how long they went at it.

He opened the door to his home, though the lights were on his lover was nowhere to be seen. There was the sound of multiple people talking coming from the bedroom and he moved quietly to the room with his gun at the ready in case the voices weere from intruders.

He edged closer to the door in silence, with the grace of a large cat. Asami glanced inside the room and saw Akihito in his underwear like it was not a big deal, talking to several people in a video call. Multiple windows were occupied by young men, filling him with jealousy and anger at whatever the hell this was.

He was about to enter the room when they all erupted into laughter at something he missed, he decided to listen to the content of the conversation before he barged in guns blazing and demanded an explanation.

"Hahahah, he did that, no way... Kanou-san is such an animal. I feel sorry for you Ayase." Said Akihito.

"He just pounced on me like a wild thing and I eventually passed out so I have no idea how long it was." Answered the shy young blonde with blue eyes sporting a very pronounced blush.

"Well at least you got to participate, Usagi-san was at an award event for one of his books and I got disqualified because he was not here all day or night." It was a brunette with green eyes and a cute frown.

"Well you both had it better than me, I got bite marks all over me because the guys invited the boss and out to eat and Mookyul had been drinking, by the time we got home the man was like a vampire or something, I could have stayed away and avoided the whole situation but I did not want to lose to any of you on this."

To say he was confused as to what he was witnessing was the greatest of understatements, once again he was debating just going in when the mention of his name brought him back to the young men's conversation.

"… oh dear God, seriously Akihito! There is just no way… that Asami is such a beast! How did you survive that?!" Apparently whatever he did to Akihito had bewildered the young men talking with his lover, their mouths where hanging open with surprise and Akihito directed his next words at the blonde with blue eyes who seemed to be the only one able to talk through his surprise.

"Well Ewon, the only reason I'm able to function like a somewhat normal human today is sake and lots, LOTS of pain killers. I couldn't walk a straight line this morning if my life depended on it."

One of the windows on the computer was empty and a teenager appeared in it. There was something familiar about that face, he was sure he had seen it before somewhere. Asami did not have to wonder long about the youngest of the group since Akihito made the person known to him in his next statement.

"Finally! Seriously Tao, making Feilong his tea shouldn't take that long."

_'That is Tao? The boy has certainly grown up since the last time he saw him two years ago.'_

"Just because you don't care if your tea sucks doesn't mean I should, the tea I give Fei-sama can't be anything other than perfect."

"Excuse me for making such sucky tea" Said Akihito sarcastically "Anyways, now that our impartial judge is back from his most important tea duty we should see who won this week's challenges."

Tao lifted a note pad and looked at it in concentration before announcing his conclusions.

"The winner for 'best reaction to worst dinner' is Ayase, Kanou Somuku definitely had the most hilarious reaction to bad cooking. The winner for 'most sex during one day' is Ewon, though I think the fact that he not just lives with Eun Mookyul but also works for him in the same office is cheating since he had more opportunities than everybody else. The winner for 'going at it the longest' is Akihito, which doesn't surprise me because Asami-san looks like he could have the stamina of a hundred men put together and like we agreed before, Misaki was disqualified because Usami Akihiko-sensei was out all day and night on the day of the challenge."

As Tao read out loud the items on his list and Asami passed from amused to outraged, to wondering how he could punish Akihito for having fun at his expense. He listened to the boys congratulate each other while thinking where he had heard those names, until he realized they were all the names of rich, powerful, and well known people and the young men on the computer must be their lovers.

_'Kanou Somuku, Usami Akihiko, Eun Mookyul… how did Akihito meet their lovers? I wander if I can use this to further my business?'_

"You know Tao, maybe when you are older you can be with Feilong and actually participate in our little game."

"Eww, seriously Ewon! Feilong is like Tao's father, that would just be weird."

"Well, he is LIKE Tao's father not HIS father so there wouldn't be anything wrong about it." Said Ewon.

"Tao-chan, do you like Feilong-san?" Asked the cute little blonde that reminded Asami of a small rabbit.

"I love Fei-sama but I'm not sure if it is the way you guys love the men you are with, he is very beautiful and so kind to me but I think he likes someone already."

The boy's continued talking about their life and Asami decided that maybe it was not such a bad thing that Akihito had found these people who have things in common with him, and with whom he can talk openly about being in the kind of relationship he was in.

"Ok, so next week's challenges – and this still surprises me that they all have these things in common – are Monday to Tuesday 'No smoking zone,' steal his cigarettes and keep him from smoking. On Wednesday 'Going dry,' Every time he pours himself a drink you have to act clumsy and make him spill it or somehow prevent him from drinking."

At this point, Akihito's words made him think that their little weekly challenges game had to end.

"Last but not least on Thursday 'Sexy clandestine poses,' take a sexy picture of him without him noticing. Tao will judge the winner of the challenges by how many cigarettes you collect, how many drinks you spill and who has the sexiest most drool inducing body."

Although, now that he thought about it, he supposed he could survive the beginning of the week if only to know the result of Thursday's challenge. He really wanted to know…


	2. The Week After Asami Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friay again and this time Asami is prepared.

All week Tao had been getting the result of the tallies for the weekly challenges, to make things fairer – and the results more credible – sometimes at the end of the day the participants would send him a picture to prove their tallies were accurate. Thursday came and they all sent Tao their candid picture, Tao put them all on the same document so they were easier to compare. To tell the truth, seeing those pictures made his body's temperature rise every time. He began to wonder why he accepted to judge the winner of these challenges, but the truth was he was already set on a winner – at some point he thought if he wasn't completely sure of his sexuality, these pictures were seriously making the decision for him.

Tao could not help but feel like some kind of pervert, even though he had already chosen a winner he found himself constantly looking at those pictures. He was almost sure at one point that Feilong had caught him at it on Friday afternoon, but since the man did not say anything about it, he guessed he must have hidden the pictures in time.

Finally, Friday night came and he started the video call around one in the morning. He was annoyed at having to wait for everyone else as he waited for the others in their group. It was around one fifteen when most of them joined the video call and they began to talk about their week, their everyday frustrations regarding work, love life, school or any other activity they happen to engage in that week. One thirty rolled around and the last member of their group joined the conversation.

"Sorry about joining the conversation so late."

"Mizuki-kun! Thanks for joining us, we missed you last week."

"Sorry about that. Things at Repose Dorm have been really busy this past couple of weeks and I just didn't have time to participate last week and had to be late today. What did I miss?"

"That's ok we just got started, Tao can send you a summary of last week. This week the challenges were: Monday to Tuesday 'No smoking zone,' we had to steal cigarettes and keep them from smoking. On Wednesday 'Going dry,' Every time they poured a drink we had to act clumsy and make them spill it or somehow prevent them from drinking, on Thursday it was 'Sexy clandestine poses,' the challenge was to take a sexy picture without them noticing. Tao will judge the winner of the challenges by how many cigarettes you collect, how many drinks you spill and who has the sexiest body."

"We were just going to go through the winners so you haven't missed anything important, just a lot of catching up with each other's lives."

"Who came up with this week's challenges?" Asked Mizuki

"It was my turn." Answers Akihito while he texted someone.

"Ah, I should have known… you are obsessed with photography."

*****VF*****

Asami sat in his office still working on piles of paperwork he had to sign. As soon as midnight rolled around he caught himself looking at the clock every five minutes, it was the longest hour of his life. He had decided that the safest way to listen in on Akihito's conversation and his friends without the prospect of getting caught was to install hidden cameras –everywhere - in the bedroom. He was not risking missing something because of a bad angle. He liked the idea of getting to listen to what they said about him and the added bonus of getting to listen to Akihito talk about their relationship honestly and openly. Asami wanted to make sure he did not miss anything, so as soon as the clock read twelve forty five, he turned on his laptop and opened the windows that showed the images from the bedroom cameras

He continued to sign papers and was done in record time just as his blonde lover entered the bedroom with his computer and began talking with Tao and two other, Ewon and Misaki if he remembered correctly. . Clicking a button Asami switched from one camera to another until he found the one with the best angle of the computer and the one with the best view of his lover, leaving only those two open. He listened to their conversation as the others joined in and began to catch up on each other's lives. He was surprised - and a bit jealous if he was honest with himself- that Akihito was so open about his week with the other young men, granted he always knew what his lover was up to, but it was nice to hear him retell so animatedly the things he did or went through.

Asami could not help but wonder why Akihito did not talk to him about his life in the same manner, though he guessed it might be because he didn't really ask unless he wanted to know about something dubious or was mad at something Takaba did. The more Akihito talked, the more he found himself chuckling at his lover's antics. _'It would be nice, to talk to him like that. Maybe I should ask him about his day more often.'_ He thought.

He listened to the other young men talk about their lives too, and filed away important information in case it could serve him later on his business but was beginning to get anxious about the results of the challenges, curiosity was killing him and since he had to go through a hellish week, he felt he was entitled to know the results already.

_It was indeed an awful week for Asami, not being able to drink or smoke at home took an unexpected toll on him and he was wound up tighter than a Swiss watch. He briefly considered lowering the amount he smoked in a day when the symptoms of withdrawal became unbearable after the first couple of hours at home, but thought better about it and considered it unnecessary. Not being able to drink when he was at the penthouse was also very frustrating. He caught himself more than once just wishing the damned week would end already and hoped to every deity in existence that these were a once only challenge._

_The yakuza did not go to Sion on Thursday, choosing to do the important work in his home office. When Akihito asked why he was staying home, he just answered that his office was being redecorated and did not elaborate more on the subject. Akihito apparently had chosen that day to clean up and give maintenance to all his cameras, Asami spent all day walking around in almost nothing and Akihito never took a picture of him, he began to wander if the young photographer was backing out of the challenge when it finally happened._

_Akihito lay on the bed, seemingly preoccupied with one of his cameras, Asami had lowered his guard by this point, and was deep in thought, not really paying attention as he walked into the bathroom. He was coming out of the shower, his body still wet and a towel around his waist, one also hung around his neck as he used one corner to dry off his hair. Eyes closed and head slightly tilted upwards, his fingers combed through his still damp hair when a quiet click was heard in the silent bedroom and he pretended he did not realize his picture had been taken._

_At some point Feilong must have caught Tao looking at his picture, because the enraged Chinese man called him in the middle of the afternoon demanding answers._

_"Asami, care to explain why my son is looking at almost naked pictures of you and other men?"_

_"I have no idea what you are talking about Feilong."_

_"Don't give me that bullshit! I know there is no way someone would take your picture without you knowing."_

_"You know Feilong; it is not my fault if you don't know what your own son has been up to for over a month. Perhaps you should be paying more attention to what happens under your own roof."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_As he explained to his ex-rival/enemy his findings last week, the long haired man listened with his mouth hanging open. The expressions crossing the man's face would have been absolutely entertaining to the golden eyed man and he was secretly disappointed he was not getting to see them. Maybe he could have some fun with this situation and make contact with the other men involved, it's always good to be in good standing with other influential people and as people say 'misery likes company'._

He continued to listen to the conversations and a new face appeared, some cute boy who apparently worked at Repose Dorm. He was getting impatient again when they finally got to talking about what he was interested in.

"Let's get this going, shall we?" began Tao "I declare this meeting of the 'Housewives of the Rich and Powerful officially open." The golden eyed yakuza almost choked on his whiskey at the statement and could not help but chuckle at Tao's deviousness.

"THE WHAT! What the fuck Tao! We are NOT calling it that!" Shouted Akihito clearly flustered.

"Why not? I like it?" answered the Chinese teen, happy to have gotten such a great reaction out of his friend.

"No way in hell. I am NOT that bastard's wife! Call it something else." Asami made a mental note to chastise his lover later about this sentence.

"I don't think I like that name either." Said Misaki

"I wish I could really be married to Kudou-san" Squealed Mizuki before Ewon added his two cents on the conversation.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Tao but I have to agree with Akihito and Misaki, the concept of being 'married' to the boss is just… weird."

 _'So, Seoul's top boss is sleeping and living with his employee… I wander if Chairman Lee knows about that.'_ Thinks Asami as he listens to their banter. Personally he liked the name Tao came up with for… whatever the hell this was.

"I'm sorry Tao, I agree with them… I just don't see me as married to Kanou-san." Said Ayase blushing furiously and looking away.

"Whatever, you people lack vision and style…" said Tao feigning indignation. "Let's start with this week's winners."

_'Finally! I am getting tired of waiting, its' not like their conversation is not entertaining because God knows it is. But I can't wait any longer.'_

Tao looked at his list and addressed the group of eager young men.

"This weeks winners for 'no smoking zone' is Misaki with a total of one ninety seven cigarettes stolen from Usami-sensei, Ayase got disqualified from this challenge because he got intimidated by Kanou-san and chickened out. The winner for 'going dry' is Akihito with a total of fifty three Whiskeys, five brandies, and one cognac successfully prevented from being drank by Asami-san" _'Do I really drink that much? I guess I was stressed about not being able to smoke and tried to compensate with alcohol this week…'_ "Ayase got disqualified on this one as well for the same reasons, Ewon was also disqualified because apparently Mookyul-san only drinks at gatherings, and Mizuki got disqualified as well because Kudou-san is a workaholic who doesn't drink much."

Before Tao could continue, Akihito interrupted him with a comment to the shy little blonde with the pretty blue eyes. As much as Asami cared for his lover, right now he wished he could tape Akihito's mouth closed so he would not interrupt Tao. He was at the edge of his seat waiting for the winner of the last challenge, and every time Akihito teased the little Ayase, it took time from the revelation of the winner.

"I gotta say Ayase, you have to man up one of these days or you are not going to win this month's prize either."

"I can't help it if I just don't know how to be so forward with my actions, I can't just walk up to Kanou-san and steal his cigarettes of knock over his drink. I would feel too bad about it."

"Well then what's the point of putting up with their perverted behavior if we don't get to have fun at their expense." 'Perverted behavior eh? If I recall correctly you quite enjoy my perverted behavior. I am going to punish you so hard when I get home.'

"No kidding, Usagi-san is always like 'I'm out of Misaki' and fondles me all over the kitchen when I am trying to get stuff done. As far as I'm concerned this is payback. Don't tell anyone I said that though."

"God Misaki, no one is going to say anything… We all have too much to hide with this little group of ours; I don't even what to imagine what the boss would do to me if he found out the things we talk about." _'So, this was about payback… well two can play that game and he just learned how.'_

"Guys we better get this going, Asami will be getting home in about an hour and I don't want him to find out about our little group." _'Too late Akihito… too late.'_

"Alright," said Tao getting everyone's attention "last but not least, the winner of 'sexy clandestine poses' is Dun-dun-duuuuun" Tao made the suspenseful sound effect and Asami's nose almost touched the computer screen in anticipation.

"Akihito, with the most candid, sexy and most drool inducing picture of Asami-san."

Asami's face remained smooth as stone but a voice in his head was shouting _'Yes! I won! Perhaps I won't punish Akihito tonight, however we will be celebrating for many, many hours.'_

Akihito was more vocal in his excitement and proceeded to jump on the bed shouting and wiggling that delicious ass, only wearing boxers on a shameless victory dance.

"Yes! Wahoo! Suck on that all ya!"

"Akihito, have some grace for God's sake…" Said Tao sighing, followed by a comment from Misaki.

"Yeah dude, not cool."

"Sorry guys, I guess I got carried away… my bad haha.." Akihito apologized while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"So…" Said Ewon trying to defuse the awkward moment. "Can we see the pictures? Show the winner last though, that way we can compare fairly."

"Yes, yes! I want to see too" shouted Misaki while Ayase just looked interested but said nothing and Mizuki nodded furiously.

Tao showed the pictures one by one by putting them up close to his camera. Though they were definitely handsome, Asami was not impressed, they were not his type; he much preferred his untamable, troublesome yet highly entertaining fiery sex kitten.

The Chinese youth finally showed his picture and he had to admit it was quite good.

"Good God Akihito! Now that I see it, I wouldn't mind, as you put it, sucking on that." Ewon was apparently the most outspoken of the group, other than Akihito of course.

"Damn!"

"As much as I don't want to admit it, you win."

"Is it bad that my mouth is beginning to water?"

"Only if it is bad that my pants are beginning to feel kind of tight in some areas."

"You do realize your lovers would kill you all if they heard you." Said Akihito

"No one here is telling Mr. Reporter, so we are all cool with saying what we think… or feel."

"I don't know what any of you think, but I personally don't care to know what Ewon's pants feel like." Ventured Misaki

"Remember that 'too much information about things we don't want to know' thing we've been talking about Ewon? This would be part of it." Said Mizuki

An evil smirk appeared on his lips and he realized why he cared so much about the result of this particular challenge. There was something so satisfying about being called the sexiest by the lovers of other powerful men. Now, all he had to do was get them to know it.

After they talked about Asami's body for the next five minutes the Chinese boy cleared his throat and all conversation halted. Tao began to list the following week's challenges.

"Monday and Tuesday 'Tour around home" it's your job to seduce him in every single room of your home and have sex there as many times as you can. Wednesday 'Spa day,' I particularly think this is hilarious, you are going to treat him to a nice relaxing day by pampering, but here is the trick, you must include but are not restricted to a facial mask, cucumber slices on his eyes, and the most ridiculously colored nail polish on his toenails. You must take a picture while his eyes are covered."

There was a lot of snickering and silly comments after this announcement until Akihito interrupted them.

"Guys, Asami will be home soon…"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Anyway, last but not least, Thursday next week we have a very… umm… interesting? challenge. If you check your emails, the photo of what you need should be there and the package containing it should arrive within the next three days. I bought them personally, it was embarrassing as hell and you all need to keep it in mind and treat me like a god for even going to that kind of store and buying such things."

The clicking of keyboards could be heard as everyone opened their emails and Asami could not help the smirk at what he saw. Almost every young man in the video call had his mouth hanging open and all of them were blushing. Akihito, as usual was the first to break the silence.

"FUCK NO! NO WAY IN HELL! There is just no way am I wearing girl underwear, whatever the fuck that flimsy transparent thing is or those shoes, nah-uh, not happening. And why the hell is there a cowboy hat!?" His face was red as a tomato.

"So we are disqualifying Akihito for Thursday then, and you were ahead in the race for the grand price too… such a shame." Said Tao knowing Akihito only needed to be pushed a bit to break like a twig.

"Who the fuck came up with this?!" The photographer asked blushing even more.

"I did" Said Misaki. "It's payback for the shit you put us through three weeks ago."

Someone made chicken noises and the prideful Akihito refused to be called a coward.

"Fine! I'll do it."

"Great, now that that is settled I will explain the last challenge. Thursday's challenge is 'Lace Cowboy' you are going to surprise him with this little outfit and ride like the wind for as long as you can. The winner will be judged by points on the first challenge; Bedrooms are five points, bathrooms are ten points, hallways are ten points, living-rooms are fifteen, kitchens are twenty and home offices are thirty. The most ridiculous picture wins the second one and the best reaction plus longer time wins the last one. Keep your tallies, don't cheat and have fun."

Asami had to admit he did not like the idea of 'Spa Day' but he sure as hell was looking forward to the other three days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has important guests for a pocker game, he watches the boys talk about their last challenges while he decides whether he will share this information with the other semes. (If this chapter sucks we will all blame my mother in law... just saying...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, sorry for the long absence. I have been all over the place (hanging with the in-laws and other such things) and then I got struck by writer’s block and rather than forcing the story and giving you some half-assed fic I decided to just wait until inspiration came back. This chapter is not as funny and cracky as the last ones but it is a lot longer. 
> 
> I do hope you find it up to standard and enjoy reading it. Next chapter will be a bit different too as we get to see the POV of some of the other ukes, I already have a big chunk on Usami and Misaki written and will update this fic again after I update my other stuff so it will be a while yet.
> 
> Special thanks to Ashida for betaing and putting up with my weirdness really late at night. You are GREAT!
> 
> I still don’t own Finder Series… wonders if sensei will sell it in exchange for my other hopes and dreams…

It was five a.m. on Monday, Akihito lay on top of Asami, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat and other bodily fluids after a very intense round of sex. ‘Should I count this for the challenge? After all, it’s already Monday. Fuck it, I’m counting this one, but should I count it as one or four? I’m going to have to talk to Tao about this.’

Suddenly an idea occurred to him, a brilliant idea that would ensure his success. He was going to hurt like hell by the end of the two days but hey, why not? What’s the worst that could happen?

“Asami?” He said quietly.

“Huh?” Responded the man, absentmindedly.

Akihito moved to place his mouth directly on Asami’s ear. His voice took a seductive and wanton tone as he whispered words he would surely regret later, at the same time he rubbed his body on Asami’s, making sure to rub his hardening erection against Asami’s cock.

“How about you stay home today and we christen the condo like newlyweds in their new home?”

His hand snaked Asami’s chest and trailed a path down to the rising flesh, pumping it as he kissed his older lover’s neck and gave small sucks and bites in between.

“I promise to be a good boy and do everything you say…” Akihito stroked the hard shaft a bit harder.

‘Oh, I like how this week is starting.’ Thought Asami as his right hand grabbed the phone on the small table next to the bed and pressed the speed dial.

“Kirishima, I’m not going to work today-” Akihito interrupted him and spoke into his ear one more time accentuating each word with a nibble on his earlobe.

“Or tomorrow, you are not going to work tomorrow.”

“I am not going to work today or tomorrow. You are in charge until then.”

Asami hung up before Kirishima was even able to give him a reply, and turned to devour his lover’s mouth with a heated kiss. He was definitely enjoying this particular challenge, and even though he wasn’t expecting Akihito to ask him to stay home for the two days, he would be a fool if he did not take full advantage of the situation.

Asami was having a field day, he now understood what people meant by “feeling like a kid in a candy store” every time their eyes met, regardless of where in the house they were, it was like a personal challenge to get things hot and sticky. Akihito was not resisting his advances at all, even when he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and Asami stood behind him to fondle him as he stirred the food. Normally Akihito would throw a fit and yell at him to get away.

Today he simply turned off the stove, moved the pot from the heated surface and let himself be driven mad by Asami’s caresses. They had sex with Akihito on the counter, then the floor, after that was against the fridge, then the floor again and finally against the frame of the kitchen’s door. They ended up ordering food, because during one of their mindless scrambles in the kitchen, the pot with the food, thankfully by now cold, flew up in the air and covered them both. Which resulted in seriously hot shower fun, followed by more kitchen floor sex while Akihito tried to clean the mess up. He just could not resist a naked Akihito on his fours with a wet rag, leaving trails of cum from their little stop in the hallway behind him as it leaked from his pink pucker.

Sometime on Monday afternoon, Kirishima interrupted their fun on the now three legged dining room table with a constant ringing of Asami’s phone. They had ignored the first fifteen calls but now it was beginning to get on both their nerves. Asami swore softly and pulled out of Akihito to answer the phone, his tone of voice was murderous as he spoke.

“Asami”

“Sir. We have a problem with the delivery today. They tied to double cross us, should I make a move?”

“Do we know if it was just the delivery person or the whole group?” He said into the phone, walking to his office to talk business.

“Our informant said the order came from above.” Asami sat on his office chair listening to Kirishima explain the ramifications of the situation.

He could get rid of the delivery crew and use the group for a couple more deals before wiping them all out. Asami contemplated how to go about it while Kirishima continued to speak.

Akihito got fed up with waiting, he almost went to their room to get dressed, but he thought better about it, it was no use getting dressed when the clothes were going to come off anyway, and he saw the perfect opportunity to get the most points. Asami was in the office, the office that was worth thirty points.

Akihito entered the office like it was something he did every day. Asami was listening to Kirishima intently and lifted an eyebrow at Akihito when he saw him come into the office. His little lover never came into the office unless he had to do some cleaning, especially if he was in the office talking business, they had an unspoken rule to stay out of each other’s work. Then he remembered the reason he was at home today. He fought to prevent a smirk from appearing on his face, and let Akihito make his move.

The blonde moved to stand beside him and leaned forward to kiss him passionately, then turned the chair around and kneeled before him. Hazel eyes looked up at him heatedly as pink lips parted to take him in.

 “Kill them all.” He said to his secretary, and hung up the phone to enjoy his lover’s uncharacteristic forwardness and willingness.

****VF****

Wednesday morning, Akihito lay limp on his stomach on his bed, talking to Tao on the phone and whining about how much his ass and back hurt.

“Tao, I swear to God I’m going to kill you for this.”

“Why me?! You guys are the ones who come up with this stuff. I’m just the judge of the contest… an innocent bystander. Besides, you were the one who suggested –very suggestively from what you told me- to Asami that he should stay home Monday and Tuesday. It’s not my fault you can’t even get up… no, that my friend is entirely on you.”

“He was like an insatiable beast! At some point I did not even bother putting clothes on anymore, which proved to be a serious lack of judgment on my part because it just seemed to encourage him even more. I better win this damned challenge or I’m killing someone as soon as I can walk without looking like some kind of penguin. And to top it all, now Kirishima is pissed at me because he had to work triple his normal amount for two whole days… he won’t even speak to me!”

“Why do you care that he won’t speak to you?”

“I am out of painkillers Tao, and Asami told me to call Kirishima if I needed something, but Kirishima won’t answer the phone. He is really pissed at me.”

“Then call Suoh.”

“I don’t know about that…”

“Then deal with your pain like a man.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Ask your friends to bring you some then.”

“I haven’t told them where I live or about my relation with Asami yet.”

“How long are you going to postpone that?! Seriously Aki you are ridiculous sometimes.”

“I just haven’t found the right time.”

“You are never going to ‘find’ the time Aki, you have to make the time.”

“You are right… I’m going to Call Suoh and then see when I can meet with the guys.”

“Do you have everything for today?”

“Yeah… I don’t know how to go about it, though seeing Asami with a facial mask will be hilarious.”

“You have your work cut out for you Aki, I don’t see Asami-san complying with the face mask or the toenail polish.”

“Nah, I got it all figured out. It will not be so bad.”

“Really? How so?”

“After a relaxing bath and massage with candles, soothing music and the whole nine yards I will give him a cup of tea with crushed sleeping pills. Then when he falls asleep I can do the facial and paint his nails as well as the pictures.”

“That is kind of cheating…”

“Ahhh but it’s not… you did not specify that he had to be awake nor aware of it. So how I go about the challenge is up to my own discretion. It’s your fault really for not being specific enough.”

“You are spending too much time with Asami, Akihito. You are becoming quite conniving… he is definitely rubbing off on you”

“Eventually I have to learn a thing or two from that man.”

****VF****

Wednesday night, Asami contemplated the ridicule of today’s challenge. Could he suffer through it for Akihito? Yes. Would he do it? Definitely… not. Did he feel bad for disqualifying Akihito on this particular challenge? Not really.

He would rather stay in the office and endure Kirishima’s mothering and report obsession than the ridicule of letting Akihito play Picasso with his face and toenails. He would appreciate the pampering, but will never be the butt of jokes for Akihito’s and his friend’s entertainment. As much as he did not want to, he was going to stay in the office and take care of piles of paperwork. He was so focused on his paperwork that he neglected to send Akihito a message letting his lover know not to wait up for him.

Akihito ended up falling asleep on the couch while waiting for Asami all night long.

****VF****

Thursday morning Akihito was on the phone with Tao. The conversation was loud enough as Akihito screamed his anger that his voice could be heard all the way to the condo’s front door.

"Hell no! Not going to happen!"

"Why not?"

"Because he ditched me last night! I waited for him all night long and he never came home! He is still not here and it’s almost noon!"

"He didn’t know Aki..." Tao gave a sigh at his friend’s anger.

 "I don’t care! He still should have come home so I at least had a chance at trying to convince him. He didn’t even tell me he was not coming home!"

He didn’t realize Asami had just entered the condo as he paces in their room screaming into the phone.

 "Then you will be disqualified for today."

 "I don’t give a shit if I’m disqualified! I’m not wearing girl underwear for a man who does not deserve it. He can ride himself for all I care."

Asami began to worry. He was really looking forward to a lace cowboy. He even had strategically placed cameras ready to take pictures and videos to commemorate the event, and save them for posterity... or his personal computer's wall paper... whatever came first.

At that moment, he began to think of a way to placate his irate lover to end up getting what he wanted.

He stepped into the hallway outside of his condo’s front door and closed it soundlessly behind him. Asami took out his phone and pressed the speed dial.

“Kirishima.”

“What can I do for you Asami-sama?”

“Close SkyBlue restaurant for the rest of the day and make sure it’s prepared for a lunch appointment with Akihito. You have thirty minutes.”

“Yes Sir.”

He went back into his condo and made a point to make noise when he closed the door so Akihito would know he was back. A minute after he had closed the door, Akihito came out of the bedroom and walked to the living room where Asami met him. The blonde’s face expressed his anger as he narrowed his eyes at Asami and growled lowly.

“I hope you are not hungry, because I am not making you anything.”

“That’s okay, you don’t need to cook for me.”

Akihito stomped his way to the kitchen with Asami following closely behind him. The young photographer stood on the tip of his toes to reach one of the cabinets on the wall and reached in to pull out a box of cereal. He was hungry but did not feel like cooking. Asami interrupted him from pouring cereal into a bowl by holding his wrist and turning him around to kiss him as Akihito glared at him.

“Akihito, go change into something nice…”

“Are you implying there is something wrong with my clothes?”

“There are many things wrong with your choice of wardrobe, but that is not the issue at the moment. I wanted you to change into something nicer so we could go out for lunch and spend some time together.”

“You are joking right?”

“Do I ever joke?”

“Oh my God! You are serious. Is… Is this… like a date?”

“You can label it whatever you want.”

Asami had not affirmed it was a date, but he did not deny it either, which in Akihito’s book. it meant it was indeed a date. He was going on a date… with Asami! His heart jumped in his chest and he ran to the bedroom to change into one of the suits Asami had forced on him before the man changed his mind.

Their lunch date has been great and Akihito was so happy about the fact that Asami had taken time off to take him out and spend time with him, that he completely forgot about his lover not showing up the previous night.

Mid afternoon, Asami sat on the couch having a drink and petting the soft blond hair, Akihito had been resting his head on his thighs and suddenly got up from his spot. Asami had been waiting all afternoon for Akihito to forget how pissed he was and concentrate on all the ridiculous things Asami had done to make him feel happy. Finally, his efforts had paid off, ten minutes later Akihito came out of the room wearing a transparent pink and red lace baby doll tied at the breast area with a small pink ribbon, and with matching lace boy short type panties. The blond wore garters and thigh high white stockings, high heels – which he had to practice walking with since he got them so he wouldn’t kill himself – and a cowboy hat that strangely did not clash with the lingerie. He could bet all his money on the fact that his little lover had to talk himself into wearing the provocative outfit, Akihito’s face was completely red and he could tell the boy was still uncomfortable about the lingerie.

The view was very enticing and Asami gave a low growl of approval as he watched Akihito walk seductively toward him and straddle him. His young lover kissed him, until they were both out of breath and spoke to him while looking straight to his golden eyes.

“How about I give you the ride of your life?”

Another low growl and Asami stood up holding Akihito in his arms and taking him to their bedroom. The cameras had been installed there and there was no way he was not recording this.

After riding Asami for as long as he could, Akihito began to feel too sensitive to continue and his lover decided to help him out by taking control of the situation while still keeping Akihito above him.

“No more… Asami… I can’t anymore.” He said between moans.

“Tell me Akihito, do you enjoy wearing these things for me?” he said as he held on to Akihito’s hips and thrusting upwards into his lover.

“Who… would enjoy… that… kind of thing?”

“Your capacity for self denial still astonishes me. It doesn’t matter, your body speaks for itself, the truths your mouth likes to deny.”

****VF****

It was finally Friday, Asami sat before a round table in a room at Sion, a glass tumbler with fine scotch rested on top of the wooden surface and a flat screen was on the wall opposite to him like a sleeping giant waiting for its moment to shine. He was waiting for his guests to arrive, it was a rather diverse group for his Friday night meeting, and he hoped that they would show up.  It will be a very interesting night and he had the prospect of making some important business connections to sweeten things up. He turned on the TV, which was connected to the video feed from his penthouse cameras.

It was an hour until the guests showed up for their impromptu card game, and another hour and a half for his surprise show. That is, if after he got to know these people better he decided to tell them about their lover’s little games. In the mean time, he was watching his lover talk to his friends about all kinds of uninteresting things while he waited.

****VF****

The boys were in the middle of a meaningless discussion about a manga and Tao was already considering traveling to Korea and Japan and shooting them all. He needed to veer the conversation toward something more entertaining before he lost his sanity.

“So… Misaki,” He interrupted. “I started and finished reading all of Usami-sensei’s works, they were very interesting.”

“Oh, really? I still have not finished his first book…”

“I particularly enjoyed a book series of his, very informative and detailed…” Said Tao, wiggling his eyebrows to hint the double meaning of his words.

“What book series?” Misaki was panicking. Tao could not have found out about those books, it would be disastrous.

“I have a feeling dear Misaki that you already know what I’m talking about.” More eyebrow wiggling ensued and everyone else had stopped talking to pay attention to them.

“Please don’t tell me you read THAT.”

“Oh yeah I did. It was VERY graphic.”

“Urgh” Misaki began to hit his forehead on the table and mope like a wounded animal. “How did you even know it was his work?”

“Hello… Child of the underworld, heir to the white snake… I have connections Misaki, and I use them when I find something interesting.”

“What are you two talking about?” Ayase was very interested in the progression of the conversation.

“NOTHIN!” shouted Misaki

“Misaki’s man has some rather interesting novels. You should check them out it’s a rather naughty book series.”

“I thought he wrote serious novels.” Akihito had no idea where Tao was going with this.

“Apparently he has a particularly sexy book series he works on as a hobby.”

“Can you two stop beating around the bush and tell us already what this book series is so we can check it out? The suspense in this conversation is already killing me.” Mizuki really wanted to know what the book series was about.

“Tao please don’t, I beg of you.”

“But Misaki what kind of friend would I be if I did not tease you about being the main character in a BL books series.”

Poor Misaki went from blank faced to red faced in under five seconds, while everyone’s mouth hung open in shock.

“It really is quite hot.” Said Tao

“I totally want to read it!” Akihito and Mizuki both shouted at the same time.

“God no!” Misaki was hitting his forehead on the table again.

“Why not?” Ewon had decided to stop doing his college homework and join the conversation.

“Because it’s embarrassing that’s why!”

Everyone stared at Misaki with the same look saying ‘Like all the stuff we do and talk about is not embarrassing enough already.’

Misaki gave in to the pressure.

“Fine! You can read the damn books just don’t talk to me about them”

“I’m glad you agree, because I already sent everyone copies of them and the box should be arriving by next week. Tell me something Misaki, have you tried any of the things in the BL books”

Asami was glad Akihito was going to receive copies of the BL novels, he thought maybe if they were based on real life, he could use some of the information in them to coerce Usami into doing favors for him if he ever needed it.

“Can we just change the topic? I have to deal with those perverted books enough as it is.” Misaki was starting to feel cornered and Tao decided it was best to stop teasing him.

“Fine. Let’s move the conversation to our challenges, Tao you got the floor.” Said Akihito, for once he did not have to worry about Asami coming home, and he actually wanted to hear more about the BL books, but Misaki was already at the end of his rope with this particular line of conversation.

Tao addressed his friends and they all quieted down.

“This week’s winners. For “Tour around home” is Akihito with eight hundred and thirty six points. At first I was confused by the number and thought that he must have exaggerated by a lot but then I had a conversation with him about it on Wednesday and he looked like one of those feather dusters with all its feathers ruffled up, so I am sure he did not lie about it. Especially after he told me in way more detail than I cared for how he convinced Asami to stay home for two whole days. ” Asami had a very self satisfied smirk plastered to his face, as the group took in the meaning behind such a large number. He felt like the ultimate alpha dog at this moment, it was not a feeling he was not familiar with but in this context it was… different, better.

“Holy shit man! How did you survive that?”

“I would have passed out and gone into a sex coma…”

“I barely did… I assure you I felt like I would die from the pain for all of Wednesday.”

“Moving on….” Tao interrupted before the conversation got out of hand “The winner for “Spa day” is Misaki with the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen, Akihito was disqualified because Asami did not show up on Wednesday, and Ayase because he chickened out after the massage and did not get to the facial or the toe nail polish, so it was between Ewon, Misaki and Mizuki. Before I show you this piece of comedic gold I will show you the runner ups”

Tao showed the pictures of Mookyul and Kudou, the boys giggled and made comments about their looks, but they were not as funny as expected, obviously Mizuki and Ewon did not want to go too far with it. Then Tao showed the picture of Usami and the silence was so complete you could have heard a fly die. The silence was broken by a collective laugh and a flood of comments and questions. Asami watched in horror what could have been him and thanked God for his decision not to allow Akihito to ridicule him in this way. Poor Usami-sensei did not even look aware of what Misaki had done to him.

‘I made the right choice, Akihito would very likely had taken it even further.’ Thought the golden eyed yakuza.

Usami Akihiko had cucumber slices on his eyes, and an avocado green facial mask as well purple and pink nails. The crowning jewel of these photographs was the combination of ruby red lipstick paired with clip on granny earrings and fifteen to twenty little baby bows of all colors all over the silver hair.

“Oh. Dear. God!”

“You did not! How did you do it?”

“That is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen!!”

“How did you even get him to agree to that?”

“Tao suggested I drug him with sleeping pills.”

“God damn it Tao that was my idea!” Screamed Akihito and Asami narrowed his eyes at his lover’s image. Yes, he was sure now, Akihito would have taken it a lot further than Misaki did and he would punish his little lover for even thinking about drugging him to make him into such a spectacle.

“Well, Aki you never specified the idea belonged solely to you, or that I could not share so keeping it to myself or sharing it was up to my own discretion.” He said mirroring Akihito’s words on Wednesday morning.

“Tao, it seems Feilong is rubbing off on you as much as Asami is rubbing off on me.”

“Only as much as Asami is rubbing off on you. Going back to the matter at hand, the winner of “Lace cowboy” strangely enough is Ayase.”

“What do you mean strangely enough?! I’ll have you know Tao, I have moves…”

“It’s just surprising that’s all, Ewon and Akihito came close but Ayase ended up winning by three minutes and Misaki was disqualified because he refused to dress up like a girl.”

They all began talking at once about the last challenge and Tao was fast losing his patience. Tao cleared his throat and began to address the group.

“Before we end, I want to remind you that next week is the most important challenge of the trimester and the prize is quite big. I will give you the whole week to complete the challenge, and there will not be a winner, per say, I will give one hundred points to all of you who manage to complete the challenge. This will be added to the grand total of the points you have already accumulated, and the one with the most points wins this trimester’s grand prize. ”

“Wow,” Said a much excited Akihito “It has to be a big thing for you to give us the whole week.”

“Oh it is.”

“Are we going to hate it?” Ayase was rather nervous about the challenge, and hoped it was something he could manage.

“That depends on you.” Said Tao with a very Fei Long like smirk that had a cold chill running up their spines.

“Can we know what prize for this trimester is?” Ewon was more interested in the grand prize at the moment than in the description of their next challenge.

“I was getting there Ewon” Said Tao rolling his eyes. “The prize is the latest installment of the hottest video videogame – which you all happen to be playing – it does not legally hit the market until the end of the year. In addition, I will give you the expansion package with extra rewards, extra missions, extra everything and multi-player options. And …. (Dramatic pause) a signed first edition of the first volume of that manga you all like. This, and a bonus of ten thousand dollars will be the grand prize for this trimester.”

Excited shouts and ideas of what to do with all that money as well as the new game made the conversation into total chaos, Asami just wanted to tape their mouths closed so he could hear what the challenge was going to be, and Tao could hardly calm them down and had to scream to get them all to shut up.

After managing to quiet them down, Tao began speaking again.

“Would you at least hear what the next challenge is before you start making plans about what to do with the grand prize?”

“Sorry Tao, yes we want to know.”

Asami listened intently to the Chinese boy and his tumbler hit the floor breaking into hundreds of little pieces at Tao’s revelation. He was definitely not telling the other men about their lover’s games now, he wanted to see the end of this challenge without previous knowledge affecting the outcome.

Still, there is no way this is happening on his part… maybe.

“Good,” Said Tao “next week’s challenge is called “Top your man” and it consists of exactly that.”

****VF****

He sat there, thinking about how Akihito would address the subject. It would be a rather interesting conversation, and he honestly did not know how he would react to it. Kirishima knocked on the door and entered after Asami said he could do so, his faithful secretary looked at him and chose not to make any comments about his thoughtful expression.

“Asami-sama, Fei Long, Usami-san, Eun-san, Kanou-san and Kudou-san are here for your poker game. The last four are wondering why they are here.”

“Let them in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for now, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know your opinions, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Here is an order in which my fics will be updated for those of you following my other work. I have been trying not to deviate from this order so that I can get to all my fics and update them instead of just focusing on one or two.
> 
> • Video-calls and weekly challenges  
> • When the unexpected happens  
> • Wildlife archives  
> • My Fault  
> • Ride the wind  
> • Secret admirer (at some point after I update this last one and before I update Video-calls again I will post an extra for Other me to tie up loose ends.)
> 
> Please leave your comments and thank you for reading.
> 
> Setsuna


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday night and Monday on the week of the big challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday finderlov!!!!!!!
> 
> The next few chapters will be day by day so we can see what happens to each character during the week of the big challenge.
> 
> Unbetaed
> 
> Finder Series belongs to Yamane Ayano

**Video-calls and Weekly Challenges Chapter 4**

**Sunday: Tao, Honk Kong, 10:47am**

“And then he had the balls to pretend I didn’t know he was fucking Fei-sama like some wild animal in heat when I asked if everything was alright. Do they really think I am so naïve? After I tried so hard to back them into a corner so they would just come out and tell me they were lovers. Seriously all this pretending is getting tiresome.”

“…”

“Ewon! Are you even listening to me? Because if you don’t want to listen then I will just hand up and you can go take care of whatever is preoccupying your mind.”

“Ah sorry Tao, I was just distracted, your banter reminded me I wanted to ask you something.”

Tao gave a sigh and rolled to his stomach on the large bed, supporting his head with his arm and setting the phone before him on speaker.

“Do ask, apparently I can’t continue talking about my crappy day until you have your curiosity satisfied.”

“Well, I was thinking about the latest challenges. I think you might have made a mistake.”

“I don’t make mistakes I assure you.” Said Tao indignant.

“Is just that I think you miscalculated the results of one of the challenges and therefore selected a wrong winner.”

“Ohh, and how may I ask I miscalculated.” He asked sarcastically.

Ewon presented his case with calm.

“I was just thinking about it last night and the “Tour around home” winner was Akihito with eight hundred and thirty six points. The problem is that all the points were multiples of five so the total should be the same right? But eight hundred and thirty six just doesn’t add up, so I think either he padded his numbers or you made a mistake.”

“Ah, that… You know I am allowed to give a bonus challenge within a challenge if the participants ask for it. You all just don’t ask for the extra challenge because after the whole deal with Mizuki that one time – I’m going to laugh about that until I die – you all cowered and got too chicken shit to even ask for it. Well, Akihito asked if there was something he could do to gain the bonus points and I gave him something I knew would embarrass the hell out of him and confuse the fuck out of Asami-san.” You could hear the mischeviousness dripping from Tao’s voice as he remembered his conversation with Akihito.

“This should be interesting. What did you have him do?”

“Curious aren’t you?”

“Like a cat, it gets me into all kinds of trouble. Are you not going to tell me?”

“I was going to tell anyone who asked so I see no problem on telling you. I challenged Akihito to ask Asami to call him Susan during sex and scream out George every time he came.”

“Why the hell would you ask such a thing?”

“He was complaining too much and it was pissing me off. Plus, imagine Asami’s face every time Aki called out to this ‘George’, I bet he wanted to murder someone. I should probably ask Akihito how that went next time we all talk so I don’t have to repeat myself too much.”

“You are one mean fellow…”

“Only if you piss me off.”

“Remind me not to piss you off then.”

“Unless you want to be doing something you would rather not I’m sure you will remember without any help.”

“How would you even know he did it?”

“Oh, I told him to provide proof. It came in the form of a voice note to my cell phone. I didn’t hear the whole thing though, it was getting me excited and since I have no one to help me relieve my aches I will rather not get too excited. I’m going to tease him so much about it tonight.”

“You are chatting tonight?”

“Nah, Fei-sama is going to do some ‘urgent business’ with Asami-san tonight and I am tagging along so I’m actually going to see him somewhere around 8pm today. Apparently I’m supposed to keep him out of trouble while Fei-sama and Asami-san discuss business."

Ewon’s amused reply to the revelation had Tao snickering and giggling.

“So you are essentially babysitting Akihito Toninght… Oh, boy, that’s just rich.”

“Hoho, don’t let him hear you say that, Akihito would flip.”

“Hahaha, I could see him busting a nut about that notion. I think I’m going to tease him about it.”

“Suit yourself. Anyways, we are having a sleep over with Misaki and Muzuki without Asami’s knowledge of course, we didn’t want to have one of his goons spying on us. Ayase wanted to come but Kanou-san wouldn’t let him go to Tokyo alone.”

“I kind of want to go… It sounds like a fun night.”

“You can if you want just buy the ticked and meet us there.”

I’m doing it. I’m going to the sleep over at Aki’s.”

“I’ll text you the address and time.”

****VF****

**Sunday: Tokyo, 11: 45pm, Sion’s main office.**

Kirishima rushes through the door and enters the meeting room where Asami and Feilong are having “dinner and a movie.” He didn’t know what to do about what was taking place at Asami’s condo.

“Asami-sama, there is a… situation?... in your condo.” He said tentatively

Asami registed Kirishima’s gingerly approach to the topic and lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. It was all Kirishima needed to continue his report.

“The concierge called; apparently several young men have come to see Takaba-kun. He said there was a lot of noise when he went to inspet your floor and… there is some kind of… slumber party going on.”

“A slumber party?” Feilong was as interested as Asami all of a sudden.

“Feilong, I think we better pause our current entertainment and switch to live entertainment?”

“Oh, definitely. I really want to see this party.”

“Kirishima, switch the feed from video to the condo’s camera feed.”

Kirishima did as ordered and then left the room in a great hurry. He really did not want to be there to witness whatever was going on in the Asami residence, though he would admit he was curious as hell.

The feed started and both their jaws fell to open in shock. There was Akihito, Tao, Misaki, Mizuki, Ewon and Ayase in their underwear currently engaged in a pillow/tickle fight. Tao had refused to join in the fight but someone hit him on the face with a pillow and he dove for retaliation. Underwear started flying around for some reason and they leaned forward to watch more, it was obvious they were all drunk.

“My God! I am seeing heaven…” Feilong said.

Asami grunted in agreement.

“And it all is being wasted on that Kuba Misao who can’t see or appreciate it. Kanou most not have wanted to let his little lover out without an escort, maybe he is afraid the little one will run away. Though I am glad it’s him and not his brother or I would be very pissed right now.”

At the same time, in Asami’s condo, the young Kuba twin was having the time of his life. Not because of the naked boys frolicking around the room, but because of the great amounts of delicious food they had prepared before getting plastered and the high class alcohol. Kuba Misao was sure he was in heaven even if he wasn’t paying much attention to the boys.

There was a small argument about Akihito cheating on one of the last challenges, it seemed it all came down to Tao’s deviousness and Akihito’s want for extra points, it answered a lot of questions to Asami. Now that he heard the story behind Akihito’s weird request he actually chuckled about it. Asami and Feilong were very entertained and more than a little amused. It seemed Akihito and Tao’s new group of friends turned into a group of giggling high school girls when drunk. The amusement didn’t last long.

Tao came out from a trip to the bathroom and screamed top of his lungs.

“I hate you all, you all have someone to make you feel all good and yummy and I have to pretend I can’t hear Yoh fuck the life out of Fei-sama. Someone make out with me! Aki go get a bottle, we are playing spin the bottle and I am making out with someone!”

“We are not playing that!” Said Ayase in response and there was general agreement.

Tao turned to the absentminded Kuba and stood before him.

“Kuba-san, you will make out with me right?” Tao was moving suggestively in front of the man Who just continued to look at his food and eat. “I want to know what sex is like.” He said with a pout and the young Kuba looked up, his eyes widened for a fraction of a second and Feilong got worried. It seemed like Kuba had seen something he liked on Tao and allowed the boy to climb onto his lap.

“That’s it. Party is over, Asami stop that unless you want me to do it.”

“I’m already calling Akihito, Suoh has the car ready to take us to the condo. We can finish our show once they pass out, they don’t look like they will last long.”

****VF****

**Monday: Misaki, Tokyo, 8:25pm**

Misaki paced around his room, to say he was nervous was to fall short, he was beyond that point. He would do this, he had to. Not just because of the challenge, though it was a sort of catalyst for his decision, it was because he actually wanted to do it. He felt ready to do it, but boy was he nervous about bringing the subject up.

They had not talked about it since that day in the upstairs hallway when he thought it was what Usami would like the most as his gift of congratulations for his award. Usami had said he’d actually never felt the desire to act out in reality the fantasies he wrote in his books but would not reproach Misaki for using his books as references for his actions. Misaki might have been the one who brought up the subject but Usami was perfectly fine with going all the way with it. He had even given Misaki all the copies of his BL novels so Misaki could study them in preparation for the next time he tried to top Usami. Frankly, today was as good of a day as any and he felt prepared… sort of.

He continued to pace and began to bite his nails. In his worried and distracted pacing he tripped over the wastebasket and landed face down right on the open door hitting his left knee on the floor.

“OUCH, damn it!”

 He was getting up from the floor and a hand extended before him offering aid in the process. He took Usami’s hand and got up on his feet.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just a small scrape.”

 Usami led him to the small bed and helped him sit at the edge of it. He saw the scrape on Misaki’s knee and left momentarily to get some peroxide and a bandaid. He kneeled before Misaki and checked the hurt knee.

“It’s not so bad, in a couple days it will be healed.” Usami said after cleaning the scrape and putting the bandaid on it.

Misaki blushed as the man kneeling before him moved up slowly placing his hands at either side caging Misaki in them. Usami moved forward and their lips met in a slow sweet kiss. Misaki moaned softly into the kiss as it became a heated battle between their tongues.

A large hand pressed him backward until his back rested on the small bed. Usami claimed Misaki’s mouth and his larger hands explored the small body as they traveled under the t-shirt in search of the small pink nipples.

The green-eyed boy began to panic in his mind.

_‘I can’t let myself be swept up by him again, I have to do this. I have to make him stop before I lose all ability to think clearly.’_

His arms began to flail aimlessly and he broke the kiss still panting. He held unto Usami’s shoulders and pushed him back. Usami looked at Misaki questioningly and when Misaki said nothing he moved to kiss the young man again.

“Usagi-san wait…I mean… I wanted to… Is it okay if I… Never mind… is just that… Can I? I think I can, I read all your novels and… argh!!!! Why is this so difficult?!!”

The older man chuckled at his small lover and his sudden inability to communicate.

“Misaki, you should really organize what you want to say in your head before you talk.”

Misaki took a moment to calm himself down and organize his mind. He gave a heavy sigh.

“Usagi-san… I think, tonight I’ll do it.”

Usami locked his eyes to Misaki’s trying to decipher what his young lover was talking about then widened in surprise when he understood the meaning behind the words. He nodded to see how far Misaki would go this time.

Misaki stood up and took off his shirt and shorts staying in underwear only. He crawled back onto the bed and straddled his lover. Slowly he unbuttoned Usami’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. His hands moved to undo the belt and could not manage it until the third time. He unbuttoned the pants, pulled the zipper down and tried to pull the pants down.

“Are you serious?” Usami asked when he saw that Misaki was not going to stop or back down.

“Why do you always think I’m joking about this? Idiot!”

“Because your hands are trembling again, just like the first time you tried this.”

“Shut up!”

“Keep going then.”

_‘Damn it! I will do it this time. I just have to do it like he always does to me, nothing I haven’t experienced many times before. I should be an expert on this by now.’_

Misaki went back to pulling the pants off and Usami lifted his hips to aid him in the process. Before he was able to pull the underwear off, Usami interrupted him. He wanted to be sure that Misaki really wanted to do this, that Misaki was ready to give this step.

“What’s the occasion today? I thought you would not be ready to push me down yourself yet.”

“I… I guess I’m more confident now… When I think about the things in your novels, bout how the Misaki there is so forward with what he wants and so full of confidence… I… want to be like that sometimes. You said before that they were a combination of your hobby, profit, and your fantasies, today I want to make one of your fantasies a reality. Since you used my name I think you want these things right? Please, don’t mock me if I stumble through it. I can really do all that, I can do it… I want to do it.”

“Misaki, you really don’t know how hearing you say those things seduces me do you? I am sure you still have a long way to go, but I have taught you everything from the basics on up. I am sure you will do well.”

“Just this time I’m not taking back everything I said.”

“I wouldn’t let you.”

“Stupid Usagi, let’s go to your bed then, mine is single-size and barely has enough room for the two of us.”

“It’s okay to stay right here, it only means we will be even closer to each other.”

Usami held Misaki in a tight hug and kissed him softly, he let Misaki take charge and kindly guided him when Misaki seemed overwhelmed or uncertain. As Misaki pushed himself into him and kissed him passionately he felt as if something between them had solidified, as if they had moved forward a significant amount in Misaki’s acceptance of their relationship. The speed of the thrusts increased gradually until they were both groaning in orgasmic bliss. It had been better than expected, they had taken their time and explored each other thoroughly. He wondered however about how their relationship will change after tonight.

The next morning Misaki woke up and went to shower, under the warm water he contemplated the events that just transpired. He had done it, he had finally worked up the courage to push Usagi down, it felt like one of the greatest accomplishments in his life and somehow made him feel closer to the man. He had been nervous and second guessing every move but Usagi had been kind and guided him through it all… and then made a mess of Misaki, all night long.

_‘In the end I was still unable to do anything by myself… but I still feel like we have taken a huge step forward. I only hope I have not dug my own grave with this.’_

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki speaks with Tao. Ewon asks Mookyul to let him top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you all have been well since my last update. This chapter is not as comedic as the previous ones but I think it is still worth the read. My wonderful beta and I cant figure out if we want Ewon to complete the challenge or not, while I make up my mind on that subject you will have to make due with how things are going between those two so far. Also, Tao is a devious little shit… more on that later.
> 
> Anywaysssss
> 
> Betaed by fifteenbed (thank u thank u thank u!)
> 
> This chapter is for Kadzuki_Fuchoin: I hope that the upcoming months are bring you lots of great things and that things gett better for you soon.
> 
> I no not own any of the lovely boys in this work or any f the mangas/animes/etc they belong to (as much as I would love to have them all chained to my bed). *Sighs dejectedly*

**Video-calls Chapter 5**

**Tuesday: Misaki, Tokyo, 6:45am**

 

“Because Usagi-san is still home and I don’t care if he’s still asleep. I’m not chancing today, being the day he decided to wake up before 7am and hears me telling you this. Either you listen in hush voices or I’m not giving you the details. I refuse to speak louder than this for your convenience since you apparently can’t wait to hear about it.” The young man rushed his steps to the kitchen and lowered his voice even more. He was really regretting sending that message last night telling Tao he had done IT to Usami.

 

“Fine, fine. Just let me go to a more quiet place or I won’t be able to hear you. Give me a minute.”

 

Misaki felt like he was sweating bullets and kept glancing at the clock on the wall to make sure it was not 7am yet.

 

“Okay, you can tell me now. I’m all ears.” Said Tao and Misaki engaged in a nervous retelling of his night with Usami. Five minutes later, Tao was flabbergasted at the revelation. “Holy shit! Did you really?! I had set up this challenge because I thought no one would achieve it and I wanted to tease you all by saying that despite whatever you may say you are all just a bunch of literal pussies.. but fuck! Really? He really let you do it! That is so… unexpected.” Tao was beyond amazed and suddenly had newfound respect for Misaki.

 

“Tao, are you meaning to tell me that this damn challenge was so you could laugh at us and call us cowards?” The low hiss in Misaki’s voice made Tao wish he had not just tipped his hand.

 

“Well,” The Chinese boy say cautiously, “not entirely.”

 

“Hm, suddenly I feel the urge to grave you by the neck. I wonder why that is.” Misaki was really annoyed at his friend.

 

“Ah, come on. It’s not that bad. Besides, if I hadn’t made the challenge, how else would you have gathered the balls to stick it into Usami… literally.”

 

Misaki could practically hear the smirk on Tao’s voice and picture the suggestive eyebrow wiggling. His face got instantly red and he started to shift nervously.

 

The sound of a door opening alerted the green eyed young man that his lover had woken up and with hasty goodbyes, he hung up on Tao.

 

******VF******

 

**That same day: Ewon, Seoul South Korea, 11:53PM**

 

Ewon had gotten home earlier than Mookyul, he had been pacing for close to two hours trying to figure out how he was going to broach the subject. He would be damned if he let any of the others win this one or even complete the challenge when he had not.

 

Besides, it shouldn’t be such a hard thing, right? After all, he used to be the top in all his relationships so it’s not like it would be something he was unfamiliar with. Mookyul used to bottom for the chairman so it’s not like he had never taken it up the ass and be prude about it. No, it should be fairly easy. Just a matter of bringing it up and saying he wanted to be the one in charge tonight. Easy. But then, why was he so fucking nervous about it? God, this was so ridiculous. He was acting like someone asking his virgin girlfriend to have sex with him for the first time. It was all so stupid it made him angry just thinking about it. He had had plenty of sex in both sides of the equation, so had Mookyul for that matter, neither of them was inexperienced in the area and he was damn well going to ask to be the top today… maybe. NO! He was doing it. He was fucking Mookyul tonight.

 

All the pacing and thinking was starting to give him a headache. He really hoped Mookyul would not be mad about the request and would just go along with it.

 

He stopped his pacing when a beep from his phone indicated he had received a message. The shock in his face would have scared anyone present at the moment. In a fit of envious annoyance, he threw the phone across the room and kicked the nearest thing available to let out some steam as he screamed his lungs out.

 

“Fucking hell! There is no way that is even possible! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” It had to be a lie, it had to. There was just no way someone had already gone and done this before he even got to it.

 

That one line coming from Tao was a taunt like no other he received before. It irked him to no end that Misaki of all people was the frontrunner on the challenge.

 

Mookyul’s ass better prepare itself, because he was not letting anyone else get ahead of him.

 

***FV***

“Fox Jung, where are you? Fox Jung? Ewon?” Mookyul was rather puzzled when he arrived home and found all the lights off. Maybe Ewon has not home. Had he said he had somewhere to go to today? He could not remember. He pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial number he had set to call Ewon. Seconds later, a noise that sounded exactly the same as Ewon’s phone ringtone led him to the bedroom. His lover was in the shower and had apparently not heard him call out his name.

 

Mookyul watched the silhouette of his young lover’s figure behind the glass of the shower. The steam and vapor from the hot shower gave the room an ethereal sort of feeling and the silhouette looked very enticing as Ewon bent down to wash his legs. The bulge in his pants twitched and not being one for delaying his pleasure, Mookyul decided the tightness had become too much to continue watching. He needed to sink himself into Ewon’s body. His fox had now turned towards the shower head as he shampooed his hair. Quietly, he removed his clothing and slowly opened the sliding glass door, grateful to the water falling on his lover’s head and preventing the sound of the door opening to alert him of his company. Once inside the shower stall, he moved to stand behind the slim sensious body of his fox and circled the small waist with his arms, one hand quickly moving up to pinch a wet nipple.

 

Ewon jumped in startlement at the feel of arms around him and let out a litany of colorful words that would make even the devil blush. The feel of his nipple being pinched and teeth sinking into his collar let him know immediately who stood behind him grinding a very hard erection onto his ass. He turn around within the confines of those strong arms and looked at Mookyul with annoyance.

 

“Boss, you need to stop doing that to me. One of these days, you’re going to give me a heart attack and what will you do.”

 

“Simple, I’ll fuck you until you are better.”

 

Incredulously, Ewon looked at his lover. He should have known the answer would be something like that.

 

“You do know that is not how it works, right?”

 

“I know all you need, Fox Jung. Just like I know that right now you need me inside you.” He said as his left hand moved to cup Ewon’s hardening erection.

 

Ewon’s lips were captured by Mookyul’s hungry and demanding ones. Mookyul pushed him against the cold tile of the wall and pressed his strong body against it as he lifted Ewon’s right leg to hook it around his waist, giving him easier access to his lover’s entrance. Fingers worked promptly to prepare Ewon but Mookyul’s dextrous hand was stopped by Ewon holding his wrist.

 

“Boss please, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Later”

 

“Boss p-please, It’s important. I want to ask you something.”

 

With a sigh Mookyul let go of Ewon’s leg and stepped back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“You have five seconds, then your ass is mine.”

 

“CanIbeontoptoday?” Ewon blurted in near panic.

 

Mookyul watched his lover in startled confusion. _‘Did he just say what I think he said?’_ He better make sure he was not hearing things.

 

“Care to repeat that Ewon, I don’t think I heard correctly.”

 

Ewon was looking frantically from one side to the other, trying to assess the best route of escape. Suddenly, he didn’t think this was a good idea at all and the way Mookyul was looking at him was starting to make him feel like a cockroach in a chicken coop.

 

“Ewon, say what you want to say or I will use everything in my power to get it out of you.”

 

Feeling defeated and in all honesty not wanting to know what Mookyul would do to him to get him to talk, he decided he might as well avoid sexual torture and ask the damn question.

 

His voice trembles in uncertainty as he spoke.

 

“C-can I be on top… I mean t-top you today?”

 

A slow smirk was his response. One that grew and widened as if in slow motion on Mookyul’s face. It made Ewon feel as if he was standing right in front of a fanged beast, a large jungle cat that had found a small helpless animal to play with. His knees buckled at the thought and the sight of a still smirking Mookyul prowling his way towards him and pinning him against the wall.

 

“Well, well, my sly little Fox Jung wants to be in charge tonight. He wants to fuck me.” Mookyul’s tongue licked a path up Ewon’s neck to his earlobe where teeth fastened painfully to the tender flesh. He spoke into Ewon’s ear, a low, slow drawl that had him trembling. “You know I am not easily satisfied when I am on top, what makes you think you will be able to satisfy me if I bottom? I’ll make you a deal, my darling fox. You let me satiate my thirst with your body and after I’m done, if you are still coherent at the end and have the energy required of such a task, I’ll let you do me. But know that I will not go easy on you today.”

 

Ewon trembled to his bones in fear, he had gotten himself in deep shit and all because he did not want to be bested by his friends. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get back to the update order so you know what to expect from me and relativelly when you will see an update to a work you are following.
> 
> Here is the Update Order I will do my best to follow and a bit on how they are doing.
> 
> \- Videocalls (Which this chapter takes care of)  
> -Unexpected (Got the outline done)  
> -Wild (I have no idea what will happen with this one, I guess we will all find out when I get to it.)  
> -Ride (Fun with Jun because Kou and Takato are confused and curious, should be a fun read)  
> -Secret (half of th next chapter is already done)  
> -Host (Got the outline done)  
> -War (Got the outline for this completed and should be hilarious)  
> -Loyal (Yes, I will be continuing this.)   
> -Dragon (Got this outlined for the longest time but somehow I keep skipping updating it)
> 
> Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I am sorry I don’t respond to reviews as consistently as I should, I have no excuse other than saying there are lots of them and I have a todler who doesn’t leave me alone. Thanks also to those who send PMs. I love PMs and will answer any question you have or just chat with you even if I cant respond right away, though responding to PMs is kinda easier than to reviews. 
> 
> Have a good week and stay warm if you live in the Midwest, we are supposed to get 10 inches of snow today and riddiculously strong winds.
> 
> Love ya’all
> 
> Setsuna


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao has a text conversation with Misao, it doesnt go too well but surprisingly doesnt end bad. Ewon is paying for his forwardness and Mizuki and Ayase discuss what to do about the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We are approaching the end of this fic! I think I can wrap it up in one chapter. Next update will be for Wildlife Archives on Friday or Saturday and should and that fic. Then Monday or Tuesday another update for Secret admirer which leaves the last update for this fic (Videocalls) for somewhere between Wednesday and Friday next week.
> 
> Here are the votes for those who missed the results and a bit of info on how much is left.
> 
> Secret 15 --- I’m guessing this has about 6 to 8 more chapters left but it all depends on how things go because my writing tends to do its own thing and go all kinds of ways.  
> Video 14 --- 1 chapter to go.  
> Wild 10 --- 1 chapter to go  
> Ride 9   
> War 7 --- 2 Chapters to go  
> Unexpected 7  
> Hybrid 4  
> Host 3 --- likely 4 chapters to go
> 
> After I’m done with Video-calls and Wildlife Ride the Wind and This is WAR! Will take their place. This is WAR only has 2 more chapter to go and will be replaced by When the unexpected happens. I hope to get more done so I can get most of my ongoing fics finished and can start some new work because my plate is too full right now to add more to it so I don’t dare throw out there some of the ideas I’ve been having lately.
> 
> Betaed by fifteenfeb
> 
> I own nothing. 
> 
> Also, has anyone seen the new MadMax? Is it good? Don’t spoil it just tell me if it’s worth watching in the theater or if I should just wait to watch it in the internet.

**Video-calls and Weekly Challenges Chapter 6**

*******

**Some time Tuesday afternoon, Tao, Hong Kong**

Tao lay on his stomach on top of his bed. The constant sound of beeps from his text message conversation had been a streaming river for close to two hours already. He had a grin on his face as he gathered the courage to ask Kuba Misao on a date.

**Liu Tao:**

**If I said I’m planning a trip to Tokyo in a couple of days, would you come see me?**

**Kuba Misao:**

**Unlikely**

**Liu Tao:**

**Why? I thought we had a good time at the sleepover.**

**Don’t you want to hang out?**

**Kuba Misao:**

**Work, busy**

**Liu Tao:**

**What if I said I will have the best chefs in Tokyo make a banquet just for you, will you come then?**

**Kuba Misao:**

**Send a copy of the menu and details of the meeting place**

**Liu Tao:**

**So you are only coming for the food then. (-_-)**

**Liu Tao:**

**Kuba-san?**

**Liu Tao:**

**Please tell me I’m wrong.**

**Liu Tao:**

**Seriously!**

**Liu Tao:**

**I thought you liked me! You said you saw something on my face that you liked.**

**Liu Tao:**

**Misao-san, please say something.**

**Liu Tao:**

**Got nothing to say? Even for you, this silence is ridiculous.**

**Kuba Misao:**

**Work, busy**

**Liu Tao:**

**Fine! Go to hell! And you can go find some other fool to make a banquet for you.**

**You piece of go-se!**

**Kuba Misao:**

**I’ll take the day off to see you.**

**Also, don’t call me dog crap, it’s crass.**

**Liu Tao:**

**Un-fucking-believable! Go to hell Kuba-san and don’t ever talk to me again.**

**Kuba Miao:**

**What did I do?**

**Liu Tao:**

**Go fuck yourself.**

**Kuba Misao:**

**I don’t understand.**

**Liu Tao:**

**Of course you don’t you robotic, emotionless moron!**

**Kuba Misao:**

**Tao-kun, I don’t understand what I did wrong.**

**Liu Tao:**

**(-_-)**

**Kuba Misao:**

**?**

**Liu Tao:**

**s(** **・｀ヘ** **´** **・** **;)** **ゞ**

**Kuba Misao:**

**?**

**Liu Tao:**

**Unbelievable!**

**Fine!**

**It’s not what you did; it’s what you didn’t say!**

**Kuba Misao:**

**What didn’t I say?**

**Liu Tao:**

**Do I have to walk you through this?!**

**Kuba Misao:**

**Assume I’m an idiot when it comes to interacting with people and just tell me.**

**Liu Tao:**

**You ARE an idiot!**

**I asked you if you liked me and you said nothing!**

**Kuba Misao:**

**When?**

**Liu Tao:**

**I was being subtle, I know now subtlety is lost on you.**

**It was about 11 or 12 texts ago by the way.**

**Kuba Misao:**

**Is that what that was?**

**Liu Tao:**

**You… are a moron.**

**Kuba Misao:**

**How am I supposed to know that’s what you meant?**

**In the future, just say what you mean. I’m not wired for the mental games people like to play with each other when talking. I’ve never even talked to anyone as much as I’ve talked to you lately.**

**Liu Tao:**

**You do realize texting is not really talking.**

**That’s beside the point; you still haven’t answered my question.**

**Kuba Misao:**

**What question?**

**Liu Tao:**

**Could you be any blinder?! I asked if you like me!**

**Kuba Misao:**

**Oh, that? Why did you ask me that? If I didn’t like you, I would not have asked you to date me.**

**Liu Tao:**

**WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!**

**Kuba Misao:**

**Yesterday morning. I asked you if you wanted to talk.**

**Liu Tao:**

**Again, texting isn’t actually talking!**

**And that in no way constitutes to asking someone out!**

**Kuba Misao:**

**So you don’t want to then?**

**Liu Tao:**

**I DIDN’T SAY THAT!**

**Kuba Misao:**

**So we are dating then?**

**Liu Tao:**

***sigh***

**Kuba Misao:**

**Is that a yes?**

**Liu Tao:**

**You’re hopeless.**

**Kuba Misao:**

**No, then?**

**Liu Tao:**

**Yes, you idiot. We are dating.**

**Kuba Misao:**

**About that banquet…**

**Liu Tao:**

**Tīn ā! You’re ridiculous!**

**Liu Tao:**

**Whatever. I’ll see you in three days. I’ve a headache now so I’ll send you the info later.**

**Kuba Misao:**

**OK.**

Tao wasn’t sure what he had just gained was worth the headache pounding in his head, but he was still grinning like an idiot as he rolled to his back on the bed and thought about what he would pack for his secret trip to Japan. Feilong would be pissed but he really wanted to see Kuba.

 

*************

 

**Still Tuesday: Ewon, Seoul South Korea, 9AM**

“Little Fox Jung, you really have some balls asking for such things when you can’t even take this level of play.” Said Mookyul as he drove himself into the smaller body underneath him.

Ewon was on his knees and in a very uncomfortable position with both his hands tied to the wall lamp above the bed. They had been going at it non-stop since somewhere close to midnight and he was tired to the bone. Even his mind was too sluggish to question how it was that Mookyul could get hard so quickly after coming so many times.

“If you can’t take this much then how are you going to be able to please me if I let you be the top?”

Ewon’s hoarse voice released a low cry at a particularly hard thrust.

Mookyul sank his teeth on Ewon’s shoulder for what must have been the hundredth time that night and bit down on the blemished flesh. He had painted Ewon with an array of bites and sucks all night and made the younger man into a canvass covered with blues, purples and reds from where his teeth had broken skin. The fact that Ewon had wanted to place him in a vulnerable position had unleashed the beast in him and filled him with the need to dominate, Mookyul was sure it was the best sex he had had in months.

“Come on Fox Jung, don’t give up now. Don’t you want to do me? Tell you what. If you can last two more hours without passing out on me, I’ll let you fuck me when you recover. I’m so good to you, my little fox that I’m willing to let you take a breather to collect your energy before you attempt to top me, instead of our previous deal about letting you do it if you’re still coherent after I’m done with you. Come on Ewon, two more hours, you can make it, right?”

“Boss, I can’t. Please no more.”

Mookyul continued to pound mercilessly into Ewon as he made more bite marks on his body. He was hitting that sweet spot with every thrust and Ewon had come so much it was by this point more painful than pleasurable when he reached his orgasm. With a muted cry, the younger man went limp and let darkness take his mind as he passed out while Mookyul came inside him.

Mookyul untied the limp body and took his lover to the bathroom to get him cleaned. He changed the bed sheets to clean ones and laid Ewon on them before getting ointments to aid the healing of the bite and rope marks. He then took a shower and joined his lover in the bed.

It was fun pushing Ewon to the limits but it was also clear the younger man did not have the stamina needed to top him. He’ll let Ewon keep thinking he had a chance though, if only to be able to have this kind of sex with his fox again.

Mookyul gathered his lover into his arms and fell asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face.

***********

**At the same time, in the Repose Dorm, Tokyo**

Mizuki was holding his phone in a death grip as he put the mop away. He was so angry at his inability to approach Kudou about changing the dynamics of their sex life for a night. It was embarrassing to even think of asking such a thing and it made him so mad that it drove him to tears.

He sobbed inside the dorm manager’s office as he spoke to Ayase who was also in tears and sobbing uncontrollably.

“We’ll never have a chance with this one! There is no way we could have done this and Tao knew it. This is so mean.”

“I know, I think so too. How are we supposed to even bring up something like that?! And I don’t know about you, but I’m scared out of my mind to even think about saying such a thing to Kanou-san.”

“Are you backing out of the challenge?”

“Are you?”

“Yeah. I just can’t do it.”

“Me too, I can’t do it either.”

“I want chocolate, and soda, and pocky, chips, and… ice cream.”

“Me too.”

“We sound like girls in their monthlies.”

“Now I feel worse! Why is Tao so mean to us?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tīn ā is in Cantonese pronunciation, Chinese it means tiān ā and English it means oh my god.
> 
> I feel so bad for poor Tao being in a ‘relationship’ with Misao the robot, though I find their conversation highly humorous. In my honest opinion I could see Misao acting that way. He is so detached and emotionless and lacks human interaction skills. Tao on the other hand is so emotional and blows up so quickly, they are truly an unlikely pair but I kinda like it. Tao was so angry and Misao was so calm about the whole thing, this two are going to have a rocky road ahead of them and not only because of the distance issue but because Misao is so clueless about feelings and acting like a human. I found it funny that Tao reverted to his mother longue when angry, that happens to me and I end up swearing at my husband in Spanish.
> 
> The fact that Misao would think that asking Tao if he wants to talk (over text message no less) means lets date is also hilarious to me. There was nothing on that statement which would indicate to Tao that they were going to be together. But if you think about it he doesn’t talk with anyone other than Homare and would have thought that asking someone to talk was the same as asking them out… maybe? I don’t know, he is a hard character because he is so… unhuman? Is that even a word?
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think.
> 
> For those following my HP fic, I’m posting the last part and if you are interested in reading it you can only find part 1 on AO3 but both part 1 and 2 are on ff.net
> 
> I apologize for the ridiculously long AN.
> 
> Setsuna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki geats himself up to ask Asami the big question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I needed a bit of a break from SA and I had been sitting on 800+ words for this since a couple of days before I left for that vacation I took on June so I decided to finish it. Speaking of decisions, I thought instead of one super long chapter to wrap up Video-calls I will do it in 3 chapter, this being the first of them so you might see more of this in the not too distant future.
> 
> This chapter is mainly cutesy fluff, Asami loves to mess with Aki.
> 
> I own nothing (still)
> 
> Betaed by fifteenfeb.

**Videolcalls and Weekly Challenges – Chapter 7**

**Wednesday 3:54am, Tokyo, Japan**

Akihito has bitten his nails all the way down to where it hurts and seemed not to even realize it. It was late even for Asami’s standards and the man was not home. He wondered if something big was going on because Asami had been coming home later than usual as of late, and he only hoped he could get a wind of it, so he could take some pictures that could get him a nice chunk of change. He wished, he hoped, but he did not actually go off to investigate whether there was something big going on because whatever it was, the last thing he wanted was to get involved in something that could get Asami exposed.

The late arrival of the golden-eyed man to their home over the last few days were not necessarily what had him chewing his nails and practically eating his fingers. No, it was something completely unrelated to that which had been hampered from occurring because by the time Asami got home lately, Akihito was already in bed. He had a question to ask Asami, but Akihito would be lying if he said he was looking forward to bringing the subject up.

How the hell was someone supposed to bring such a subject up to Asami Ryuichi of all people?! How was he supposed to bring something like that up to Asami? Akihito had no clue.

_‘Hey Asami, welcome home! Now bend over and let me do you… Well, that certainly won’t work. He will laugh at me and then, he will fuck me all night just to teach me what he thinks is a lesson.’_

He sat down.

He got up.

And he sat down again.

Clearly this wasn’t working to calm his nerves because he got up and started pacing again.

_‘Okay, calm down, Akihito. It’s just sex and I’m sure after all the times he had screwed me into unconsciousness, he would see that what’s good for the goose is good for the gander and let me take the lead, and top him just this once. Wait! That doesn’t make sense... I’m a dude for fuck’s sake, I’m a goose, too. So what’s good for the goose is good for… the other goose? Yes, that sounds way better. God, I’m starting to think about stupid shit, why isn’t he home yet?!’_

He stopped and looked at the door before going back to his nail biting and pacing.

_‘Who am I kidding, that is never going to happen. Asami is way too… gods what’s the word? Too… too… dominant? Male? No, no, that one doesn’t work because I’m male too, and we’re just not gonna go there. He’s a top through and through though. I don’t even want to begin to contemplate what that means about me right now.’_

The fact remained that even though he was 99.9 and ½ percent sure that him doing Asami in the active role of the whole ordeal was not going to happen, even if Asami was drugged and passed out ready to be violated, it simply wasn’t possible and would feel wrong as hell. Akihito knew that despite all his bravado, he was too much of a coward to engage in that particular enterprise, the cost of doing such a thing would be too high and he was sure his ass would end up paying for it.

But then again, there was a lot of that bravado of his, and Akihito would be damned if he didn’t at least try to bring it up and get a definite “no”, which he was sure he was going to get, so it wasn’t a big deal, right? He knew to expect a no for an answer, so he would not feel hurt or dejected or less of a man for it, right? He wasn’t really that sure about that, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

_‘4:15am, where the hell is Asami?’_

Akihito could only hope he was still alive and on his way home because frankly, he was not as much worried about asking the question anymore as he was about the fact that Asami was two and a half hours later than the time he said this afternoon.

Okay, so maybe he was equally worried about the two things, but he was sure that as the minutes ticked by, asking Asami if he could let him top was starting to take more of a back burner.

He called Asami, who didn’t answer his phone, and then, he called Kirishima because surely Kirishima would know where Asami was.

Kirishima didn’t answer and neither did Suoh. So Akihito did the next logical thing to do when someone you needed to talk to did not answer their phone and there was no way to reach them… He called again, and again, and again until he annoyed the recipient of the call enough that the phone was answered. It was an age old and time proven method so far as he was concerned and if Asami did not want to be pestered, he should have answered the first time.

Asami could hear the sigh of relief at the other side of the line when he finally answered the phone.

“Are you alright? Did something happen?” Akihito asked; jumping straight to his concerns without even bothering to say hello first and Asami couldn’t help the smirk that rose to his lips at the obvious concern.

“Why? Are you concerned about my well-being, Akihito? Did you miss me?”

“Because you’re not home and I wanted to talk to you. As for the other questions, the answers are no and in your dreams.”

“Trust me Akihito, in my dreams, you do a lot more than just miss me.” He said with a chuckle.

“Pervert… So what are you doing anyways? Are you on your way home?” Akihito’s apprehension was quickly turning into annoyance.

“I had some last minute meetings that I needed to supervise and it has taken longer to get the cooperation I need.”

“You mean to tell me that you are not home because you had to take some fingers and break kneecaps or some of that kind of shit! That’s what Suoh is there for, you let him deal with that kind of stuff and you come home when you are supposed to!”

In a very low tone, Asami’s mocking voice spoke to whom he assumed was either Suoh or Kirishima.

“My lovely wife is at home worried sick about me and in a state of panic, I’ll leave you here to sort this out. Report to me first thing in the morning.”

There was a quiet snicker coming from the recipient of those words just as Akihito was preparing himself to blow up, the amused chuckle from Asami at that snicker just made his explosion all the more grand.

“I’M NOT IN A STATE OF PANIC AND I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING WIFE, YOU SICK BASTARD!” He screamed into the phone. 

Asami, who had been waiting for the loud response to his teasing had already placed his phone at a safe distance from his ear and waited until Akihito quieted down to respond with a very simple “Then, stop acting like it.” Accompanied by another chuckle.

He found it absolutely amusing that Akihito addressed first his not being in a state of panic before making the disclaimer of not being his wife. It made him think that his secret little club was starting to get to him and he had begun to accept Tao’s claims.

“I’m not… you know what! Fuck it, I’m going to bed, you can get home whenever the hell you feel like it.” With that, Akihito hung up on Asami, leaving the man to his amusement thoughts in the back of the limo as he made his way home.

****VF****

Forty minutes later, Akihito’s still in the living room waiting for Asami despite his previous statement that he was going to bed.

All the lights were off and as soon as he heard the door opening, he laid on the couch pretending to be asleep, so Asami would not tease him. His plan was shot to hell when the smooth baritone of his golden-eyed lover filled the room with “I know you are awake Akihito, there is no need to pretend.”

“Who the hell is pretending?” He said, in a valiant effort to save face that led him nowhere.

Less than three minutes later, the blond young man found himself pinned to the living room wall. He still had no idea how he got there.

“Say it.”

“Hell no!”

“Akihito.” Asami’s voice was low and menacing.

“No.”

“…” Asami pressed himself closer to Akihito’s body, pinning him harder onto the wall.

“I’m not going to say that kind of stuff just because you have developed a new kink all of a sudden.”

“Say it.”

“I won’t.”

Akihito shifted as he pulled at the bottom edge of his current attire. At some point between the couch and the wall, he had ended up being relieved of his clothing and those had been replaced with his favorite apron, now he was between Asami and a wall wearing nothing but the short piece of cloth.

Asami pressed him harder as he placed a knee between his legs and he couldn’t contain the moan the friction caused. He couldn’t believe his body had betrayed him so horribly and was actually getting hard.

His lover growled in his ear and he felt those sharp teeth bit into his earlobe, harder and harder, the longer he remained without saying what Asami wanted to hear. It was starting to get painful and Akihito begun to fear for his ear.

In a barely audible voice, he finally spoke.

“What would you like first; dinner, a bath, or me?”

Asami would have missed it had his ear not been so close to Akihito’s mouth. With a satisfied smirk, he yanked Akihito forward and threw the boy over his shoulder as he said, “Well, you, of course.”

There was no way Akihito would be able to broach the subject today, maybe he will ask Asami in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that comment Tao made, about “housewives of the rich and powerful”? Yeah, Asami would not be Asami if he did not milk that one for some personal fun. He just loves to embarrass our poor Aki.
> 
> Tell me what you think,
> 
> Setsuna


End file.
